


Lady of the Forest

by greenandpinkdemon



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, F/F, F/M, For jatp gift exchange, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Robin Hood AU, its going to be updated whenever i feel i finished a chapter, or Arrow au, whichever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandpinkdemon/pseuds/greenandpinkdemon
Summary: Julie Molina is a hood wearing, bow and arrow shooting, running vigilante. One day, she meets a a young boy band, by her home, in the forest. They need to find a way to help each other or they’ll both be captured by the Sheriff.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhys_the_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhys_the_raven/gifts).



Julie was running. Fast. And she couldn’t stop, at least not until she got to her team. 

“I’ll get you! Someday, you’re going to stop, and I’m going to find you!” Caleb, the Sheriff of Hollywood, called a ways behind her.

“No you won’t, old man!” She called over her shoulder, back into the forest, “I’ll always be faster, and the day I stop is the day everyone’s equal!!” She slowed as she called out. 

Walking peacefully through the forest now, she could hear the way the birds and squirrels ran around playing and running away from her. These woods were hers’ and her teams’. She loved it here. It was her home. 

“Julie!” A call came through the forest. She raced towards the direction it came from, her home. When she arrived, she saw a group of boys standing in front of her little brother, Carlos. She nodded at him and he went back inside the Peter Pan-like tree fort. She took her bow from off her back and notched an arrow, aiming it at the boy in front. 

“Who are you and why are here? How’d you even find this place?”

“We- we’re a band, and the Sheriff is after us. He doesn’t like us playing because we-“ The boy in the front got cut off. 

“We’re better than his house band is.” Said the kid to the left. The front boy smiles at him. 

“Yeah, okay, but who are you? And how’d you find us? This is the most hidden place in the world.” Julie loosened her bow and put her arrow back in the quiver. 

“I’m Luke, and this is Reggie and Alex. We’re Sunset Curve. Umm, can we stay here with your team? Just until you stop Caleb or he moves or something.”

“Okay? Sure I guess. But you have to stay here. You cannot leave. If someone sees you and follows you back here, well be caught and Caleb will get his hands on us. You have to promise.”

“Yeah. We promise. Right boys?” Luke said. 

“I promise.” Reggie held his right hand to his heart and put three fingers on his left hand up. 

“Um, one question. You? Are Robin Hood? Like the mysterious vigilante with the bows and arrows and things? Stealing from the rich giving to the poor?” Alex, the one on the right asked nervously. 

“Yeah she is. Who’d you think it was? Me?” Willie came out of the tree fort, taking his hood off, and tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Alex cleared his throat and looked at the ground. 

“Hey Jules?” Flynn stuck her head out of the door. “Can we borrow you inside? It’s an internal matter.” She said glancing at the boys, then back at Julie. 

“Yeah give me a minute. Hey Willie.” She turned to Willie, talking to Alex about archery. “Can you watch them while I deal with-“

“Yeah, of course. I'll just be teaching Hotdog here how to shoot.” Willie replied, smiling at Alex. Alex smiled back and looked away again. Luke and Reggie looked at each other with sly looks on their faces. 

Julie shook her head, and headed inside. “Flynn what is… it?” Julie trailed off as she saw the box of mail in front of Carrie. 

“Exactly. This place is-“, Flynn started.

Carrie cut her off, “The most hidden place in the world. Yeah. That’s why this is crazy, this shouldn’t be here. We dont get mail. Or at least we shouldn’t.” She turned to her girlfriend and blew a kiss at them from behind the mailbox. Flynn just stuck her tongue out and turned back to Julie. 

“Wait, so did this just appear or did you bring it in here?” Julie questioned.

“It was outside the back door.” Julie opened her mouth to speak, but Flynn kept talking. “And yeah, only 6 people know where the back door is. You, me, Carriekins over there, Willie, your dad and your brother. Unless you told someone without telling us? Because I haven't told anyone, and I don't think Carrie would tell anyone… unless she did and she’s a traitor and she really works for Caleb!” They turned and stared at Carrie with wide eyes. 

“I’m your girlfriend, I love you, and Julie is my best and oldest friend, why would I work with Caleb exactly?” Carrie asked.

“He and your dad are dating?” Flynn replied hesitantly. Carrie and Julie looked at Flynn, then back at each other in confusion. 

“Anyway. We should probably boost security around here. We don't want just anyone waltzing in. I’m going to go check on the boys. Be right back.” Julie said, changing the subject. She turned and walked out. “Hey Willie. How’s it-“ She cut herself off because she had walked right into Willie's hands on Alex’s waist and his face, adjusting his body for the perfect shot. “Jeez, can I go anywhere in this place without seeing flirting?” 

“Sorry, _Jules._ Love must be in the air.” Luke said, coming closer and smiling at her. 

She looked back into his eyes and said, “Lukeykins, I’m not interested,” in a sweet tone. He looked hurt. She turned away from him, and watched Reggie cheering on Willie and Alex. He sat on a fallen tree, as Willie adjusted Alex’s arms and his grip on the bow. Alex released the arrow and it hit the third inner ring. 

“Not bad, ‘Lex. You could join us someday.” Willie said, with a proud smile. Alex flushed at the nickname. 

“You need to train him more for that.” Julie leaned against a tree and smirked at the blushing boys. 

Luke came beside her and asked, “Will you train me? I could use it…” 

She walked off without answering him. “Oh come on, we need you to keep us safe, and you need us because now we know your secret identity and we might tell people.” He said, trying to convince her. 

“No. And you’re right, we can’t have three boys who know my secret running around. That’s why you’re staying here. With us. Until we can trust you.” She said as she grabbed loose arrows from the tree targets. “We don't know you, and we have no way to tell if you will tell the Sheriff or not. It’s simple. You’re not leaving. And if you do, you will be escorted by one of us.”

“Come on! That’s basically the same as having us as your prisoners.” Luke said 

“And I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” Willie, Reggie, and Flynn said in unison, laughing. Julie chuckled at her best friends and Reggie. She glanced at Luke and he was watching her smile, but looked away when he saw her looking at him. 

“So you’re a stalker now?” Julie asked Luke with a small smile on her face.

“Only when the girl I’m stalking is a vigilante with a purple hood and rad archery skills.” 

“Still stalking.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking into the Mercers house was easy. Alex had given her specific instructions about his parents house and where they stored the family jewelry. All of it was in its own room, on display, in glass cases, right where someone (ie. Julie) could steal it all. The only problem: Luke had somehow convinced Flynn to convince Julie to take him along.  
“Hey Julie!” Luke whisper-shouted, nearing a door.  
“Luke! Get back here now! We can’t get caught! The Mercer’s are really close with Caleb. And if Caleb catches us, the entire group is screwed. So we need to move carefully and make sure we don’t set off any alarms. Or wake anyone up with a creaking door!” She glared at Luke opening a large wooden door, looking back sheepishly at her, as it creaked loud enough to wake the dead. When he had opened it enough for both to walk through the doorway, he opened his arm, as if to say “ladies first”. Julie walked past him without as much as a glance.  
Julie saw the jewelry before she saw the cameras. There were necklaces with no visible chains because of all the diamonds; bracelets, gold and shining; rings and earrings refracting rainbows over the room. As she looked around, she saw the blinking red lights on the cameras in the top corners of the room. She smiled at them.  
“Luke, let me teach you something about security cameras. Sometimes, when you’re doing something stupidly illegal, such as murder, which we don’t do, or stealing something incredibly valuable, you take the cameras out by shooting an arrow directly into the center. But when doing something like this: stealing jewelry from one of the richest families in the city, you want them to see you take their stuff from right under their noses.” Julie smirked at the camera nearest to her and snuck her hand to a pedestal with a very shiny brooch. Her hand expertly placed the pins to place inside the lock and pushed and pulled until the door of the glass case unlocked.  
She reached in and pulled out the diamond encrusted, butterfly-shaped pin. “And that. Is how its done. I’ll show you how to pick locks with this bracelet over here.” She gestured him over to a case containing a beautiful, shimmering golden necklace. He jogged over, curious to see how she picked locks. She showed him the tools: a hook, a rake, and a tension wrench, all with purple handles or accents.  
“You start by putting the tension wrench in the bottom of the keyway and push, gently. Very gently. And you dont let up on it throughout this entire process. Now, you have to find the binding pin, or the stiffer pin. So you use your hook to touch each pin, starting with the back one. And after you go through all the pins, you find the hardest one to lift up and push it up. You should hear a click or feel a slight movement on it. That’s the first step. Then you just repeat for all the pins. Simple.” She said as she pulled the pins out and opened the door, taking the bracelet out. “Your turn. Choose a case and I’ll guide you through it.” Luke walked over to another case with a bracelet, this one silver.  
She followed and watched over his progress. He was slow going, but he made it through. When he was almost done, they both heard creaking above them. They paused, and when the creaking came nearer, they bolted to the back corner of the room, Julie’s hand on her arrows the whole time. They knelt behind an impressive statue of some naked woman, and Luke asked, “Is that what we do when we’re about to get caught? We hide?”  
“Not all the time. Mostly, we run.” She grabbed his hand and ran to underneath a huge window, finding the latch and opening it. She pushed him out of the room and onto the soft garden soil below. He landed with a thump, as she fired an arrow at the most extravagant case. One with a necklace made of diamonds, and a massive stone hanging from the chain. She always did that. It was her thing. She jumped out the window after Luke, at the exact moment the door started to open further. She smirked as she landed next to a standing Luke, waiting for her instructions.  
“Run!” She exclaimed as she ran past him, not looking back to see if anyone saw her. She knew they would. The window was wide open and 2 things were missing. A small haul, but she had gained a new team member, so it was worth it. As she made her way out of the driveway, Luke caught up with her, and they started walking towards the forest together.  
“So how’d you get caught up in this whole mess, anyway? Did Robin Hood come up to you and go “Hey you're a young kid, who might have some good thriving skills. Do you want to be the next… Robin Hood?” And then hand over his hood?” Luke asked, using a deep voice to imitate Robin Hood.  
“Yeah sort of. He left me the hood on my bed a couple months ago.” Julie said casually.  
“Wait, what? He’s been in your room? And you aren’t concerned about that?” Luke stopped walking.  
Julie didn’t. She laughed and said, “Why would I be concerned? He’s my dad.” She didn’t hear a response from Luke so she turned and saw him standing with his mouth wide open. “What? Oh yeah you're new. You didn’t know. Yeah. He’s my dad.” She smiled at his confusion. “Why? Did you really think he just chose a random kid from everyone in Hollywood?”  
“I don't know, maybe!” Luke cried out as he walked towards her.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“It’s more reasonable than you being his daughter!!”  
“What- How? What? You think Robin Hood going around choosing a random kid to be the next in line is more reasonable than me being his daughter? You think a grown man going around to every kid in the city… is more reasonable and sane… than Robin Hood having kids?”  
“Wait does that mean Maid Marian is your mom? She’s really cool.” Luke gushed.  
“Was. She died.” Julie replied sadly.  
“I’m sorry.” Luke looked as sad as did.  
“Anyway, we’re almost back. You can tell the boys if you want. I really don't mind. But where did you come from anyway? And why did your arrival coincide with the arrival of a huge basket of mail at our very super secret base? It’s very weird. And suspicious.” Julie questioned.  
“Have you read the mail? It could be fanmail.”  
“Why would a hooded, bow-and-arrow-wielding vigilante get fanmail?”  
“Maybe it's for your team?” Luke said slowly.  
“My behind-the-scenes, very extremely subtle, literally-I-do-not-speak-of-them team? They got fanmail? Very smart.” Julie quipped.  
“Speaking of your team, what’s the whole dynamic with Flynn and Carrie? Are they like really close friends or…?”  
“No, Luke. They’re dating. They’re girlfriends. Why? You got a problem with that? Because I will fight you. And I will win.”  
“No, I’m totally okay with them dating, I’m actually… pan myself. So…” Luke twiddled his thumbs.  
“Cool. I’m bi.” She held out her fist. “Bi-pan solidarity?”  
He fist bumped her. “Pan-bi solidarity.” She smiled and looked up at him. A twig snapped behind them. Julie put her arm out in front of Luke to stop him. She turned her head and notched an arrow. She shot at a tree behind them. Alex and Willie popped out from behind it.  
“Hey chill. We were practicing.” Willie put his hands up in surrender. Julie looked at a furiously blushing Alex and saw that Willies cheeks were a similar pink.  
“Oh yeah, practicing what? How to discreetly make out in the bushes, like high schoolers?” Julie teased. Alex blushed even redder, if possible. Willie glanced at him and smiled softly. Julie smiled at them both. “Blushing boys, little bit more work please. We do want the newbies trained by next week, don't we? Luke, come back to the tree with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the lock picking was real SPP info](https://www.art-of-lockpicking.com/how-to-pick-a-lock-guide/)
> 
> [tumblr](https://cest-la-vie-de-la-lee.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://cest-la-vie-de-la-lee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
